Falling in Love With You
by RoxasakaRoxAss
Summary: Riku is in love with Sora. Sora doesn't love Riku but has a major crush on Leon. Riku sees this and brakes up with Sora for his sake. Riku is alone. What will he do? SoraxLeon, KairixSeifer, RoxasxAxel


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the people..errr...nobodies too. lol.

From Riku's Point of View

I was sitting on the edge of the dock on the Island that I came to every day. I was waiting...waiting for my lover. I waited for about ten minutes then I saw the familiar spikey haired brunette walking toward me. A smirk traveled across my face as I saw him aproach me. He was

so beautiful. He joined me at the end of dock by sitting to my right.

"Hello, Sora." I said softly.

"Hey Riku." He said in a dreamy tone that made me think he had something.. or _someone_ on his mind.

"What's on your mind?"

"Not much." He replied in that same tone. I frowned at the short answer he gave me. Normally he would have said every last little thing that came to mind. No matter how embarressing or how stupid, he would tell me. But he was quiet now. _Why? It must be because of..._

"Riku?" he asked, actually showing some sort of interest in conversation now.

"...Yea?"

"What do you think of Leon?" I flinched at that question. I didn't want to look irritated so I put on a show, as usual.

" I think he's pretty cool." I lied.

"Really?" His face was all lit up now, like how he used to look whenever he saw my face.

"Why do you want my opinion?" I already knew the answer but I was wanting to see if he would give me any hints to that answer. I knew he would never tell me, because it would hurt my feelings.

"It's nothing" He said contently. I didn't want to believe that he was falling for someone else, but I knew it was the truth. I had seen the way Sora looked at Leon. It certainly wasn't an innocent look. _Sora wants Leon._ Breaking up with Sora would be so hard, but for his sake_...I know that he would never brake up with me because it would make me upset. Leon would take care of him. He doesn't love me anymore. I'm not so sure he ever did. Damn, this was going to be hard._ "Sora?" _Here goes nothing_

"Yea, Riku?" He was talking in that voice again.

"Look, I've been thinking...We've been going out for about a year now and well...Sora?" He was off daydreaming again. I felt myself begin to get angry, but I stopped myself, knowing that if I got mad it would just make this situation harder.

"Hnn?" Sora asked looking at me with a hazed look in his eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you." Those five words pierced my heart as if they were daggers. My reflexes were screaming at me to take it back. I couldn't do that. For Sora.

Sora's facial expression changed from soft and out-of-it to confused and maybe a little upset.

"Why?" He asked intently.

"I just think that our relationship is coming to an end. We don't really act as if we love eachother anymore and I just think we should end it before something bad happends. At least take a break." _This is wrong! So wrong! _

"But we had sex just the other day." Sora stated. I cringed.

"It's not about doing it, Sora. It's about wither or not we're both willing to commit to eachother." A

little bit of my irratation was showing through my voice. Sora just stared at me with a shocked look on his face. He looked at his feet. He didn't really seem upset. _He's probably happy that he's free now. _

"I think I should go." He didn't seem upset. "See ya, Riku."

"Bye." _Why did I say that? I don't want to say 'bye' I want him to stay here, with me. Why am I so needy? It's from my experience. That aweful aweful experience. Ever since then I've been having trouble with being confident about myself. I can't function unless I have someone right by my side, telling me it was ok. Sora did that for me. Would he continue to be that comfort for me? _

_I guess, I'm going to have to find out._

A/N: This is my first time posting something. I've written stories before, but nearly all of them were against the rules, haha. Please give me plenty of critisizms of what I did wrong. I really want to know. Thankyou.


End file.
